


Off The Record

by CourierNinetyTwo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourierNinetyTwo/pseuds/CourierNinetyTwo
Summary: It was after Satya’s second orgasm that Sombra managed to make things awkward.





	Off The Record

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a Brazilian Valentine's gift for my partner :)

It was after Satya’s second orgasm that Sombra managed to make things awkward.

They were laying in bed inside a safehouse on the outskirts of Guadalajara, conveniently a stone’s throw from the LumériCo plant a host of Vishkar developers had been touring the last few days. A pair of computers hooked up in the corner were busy hijacking audio and camera feeds, filing away a constant stream of data that she could sift through later. At the moment, Sombra was far more interested in the woman beside her, the arch of Satya’s back away from the bed as she stretched out, every curve outlined in shadow.

Which is, of course, why she opened her big mouth.

“It’s got to be soon, huh?” In the room’s electric half-light, the side of Sombra’s head cast a purple haze on the pillows, implants subtly pulsing with the beat of her heart. “The big escape.”

The soft afterglow warming Satya’s face vanished, tensing into diamond-sharp edges. “You said you would not push me." 

"I’m not pushing you.” Sombra insisted, idly drawing a pattern on the sheets with her nails. “I know how hard it is to start a new life from scratch, _mi amor._ Especially if you’re walking off with everyone’s secrets.”

Satya went quiet for a moment, eyes locked on the table where her prosthetic lay; beautiful, masterful, proprietary. “I need enough technology to found my own company, one that can truly fulfill the ideals of a perfect world. There are…more barriers to my access than I originally believed." 

She would never say it out loud, but Sombra wasn’t the least bit surprised. The first time she’d stolen the personnel files on Satya, it was clear she was brilliant, and just as obvious that Vishkar had invested quite a bit of time and money keeping her isolated from the amoral corporate machine. They wanted her drive, the infinite possibilities of her mind, but none of the accountability. Sombra was used to sleaze, but even her stomach turned a bit at seeing Satya’s designs stripped down and chained to the bottom line, where the desire for money and power always tipped the scales. 

"Do you need my help?” Sombra asked, reaching over to brush her fingertips against Satya’s cheek. She didn’t press for more, not until the other woman leaned into the touch. “I could crack Vishkar open like an egg." 

"You have been trying to do so for at least six months.” Satya said, matter-of-fact but not cold. “Their security is quite wily, no?" 

Her reflex when caught was to smile, pushing back against that gut instinct to freeze or counter and drum up even more suspicion. "That’s why we should work together, no?”

One of Satya’s dark brows rose a single centimeter, and that subtle movement pressed down on Sombra like a ton of bricks. It was a contemplative gamble, running her fingers right along the line of intimacy between them, testing how far it would stretch before snapping in two. “You would have to take my orders.”

“Don’t I do that already?” Sombra flopped on her back against the bed with a laugh. “I’m pretty sure that’s why you came so hard when your legs were over my shoulders a minute ago–" 

Dark fingers caught the unshaved side of her head and tightened to an iron-like grip, forcing their eyes to lock together. It was a little jarring; Satya didn’t usually enjoy eye contact, but she would make it to emphasize serious points. "I mean it, Sombra." 

"Hey.” She dropped her voice a little, softened it on the edges to downplay the threat. “If going your way is how you escape Vishkar’s clutches, I’m onboard. Just let me salt the fields a little after you run off and we’ll be good.”

“You could burn them to the ground.” Satya declared, eyes falling away and breaking that fraction of skin-to-skin contact. “I would have no regrets." 

That was surely a lie, but one Sombra understood too much to interrogate. She summoned her display to check on the feeds in more detail, scanning reams of data in seconds before dismissing it with a snap of her fingers. Satya was still beside her, unmoving except for silent observation, and Sombra’s calibration implant helpfully supplied the time. There were hours yet before sunrise, before Satya would affix her mask to join the LumériCo cohort.

No time like the present to provide a distraction.

"Hey, Satya.” She rolled into a cat-like stretch before sticking out her tongue, a click against teeth making the barbell there glow iridescent purple. “Did you know _all_ my piercings can light up at once?”

Curiosity immediately infused Satya’s stare, eyes sweeping over the rings in her breasts and down to where another curve of steel was hidden between blacklight-tattooed thighs. “Fascinating. You should show me.”

“Gladly, _amiga_.”

It was a taste of freedom only she could provide.

–


End file.
